Our hands
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: As nossas mãos eram o gesto mais puro deste universo. E a junção das nossas inperfeições faziam de nós a magia mais perfeita.


**Our hands**

Era simples. Era básico e ao mesmo tempo uma complexidade de sentimentos. O gesto, o calor da mão fina dela, a forma como os meus dedos se entrelaçavam nos dela… Eu ainda me lembro de cada passo. Esse será sempre o gesto mais belo que um dia partilhámos. Quando eu sentia a mão dela na minha o mundo parecia acabar. Era algo tão mágico e tão sublime que descrevê-lo por palavras seria ridiculamente impossível. Porque naquele momento tudo parava e na intensidade que era aquele simples gesto das nossas mãos unidas não havia mais nada do que nós dois. Não havia guerra. Não havia preconceitos. Não havia sangue puro ou sangue de lama. Não havia Malfoy nem Granger. Slytherin e Gryffindor. No calor da mão dela existíamos apenas nós dois. Draco e Hermione. E eu daria o mundo pelo seu toque de novo. Eu me poria de joelhos apenas para sentir por uma última vez o toque suave da sua mão, os dedos finos firmarem-se entre os meus. A união de peles, era mágico. Frio e quente. A minha mão sempre gelada com a dela que parecia exalar um calor infinito.

Houve beijos e abraços mas este sempre foi o meu gesto favorito quando estava com ela. Aquilo era o que melhor se identificava connosco. Beijos eram demasiado quentes. Demasiados fortes para a suavidade daquilo que nos tinha atingido. Abraços eram demasiado frios. O que eu sentia por ela era muito mais quente que um abraço… Porque nós éramos perfeitos. Pólos opostos em que ela era o quente e eu era o frio. Mas juntos nós éramos como uma mistura. A essência perfeita da junção do fogo e do gelo. Tudo em nós se tornava morno. Doce. Calmo. Nenhum de nós era assim, mas nós juntos éramos.

Talvez estas palavras pareçam subitamente depravadas mas sinto que mais nada tenho a perder. Não há mais calor para me amornar. Não há mais complementaridade. Só há frio… gelo… Porque ela não está mais aqui e no fundo eu percebo.

Nós nunca poderíamos existir. Porque nós não éramos no fundo nada definido. Éramos apenas uma mistura de dois lados que deveriam ser como a água e o azeite. E o mundo nunca aceitaria isso. Porque neste estúpido mundo tu só podes pertencer a um lado. Não existem meios termos. Talvez isso seja justo… Talvez essas sejam as leis para que a Humanidade possa persistir. E pode ser que um dia eu consiga acreditar que isto é o certo. Que lados opostos como nós não se podem unir para criar algo diferente. E talvez esse seja o teu lugar assim como este é o meu. Mas é difícil. Porque eu preciso do teu calor… Eu preciso daquilo que nós éramos. Eu não aguento mais este frio insuportável… Mas hoje tu estás desse lado e eu sei que não há mais forma de voltares. Tu aceitaste mais cedo o destino que o mundo nos tinha decidido. Tu és quente… e pensas com o coração. Impulsiva como sempre. O lado quente escolhe o que é certo, o que é bom para os outros. E eu, o lado frio escolho apenas o que é bom para mim… egoísta, frio, demasiado racional. E é por isso que não lutamos. Porque nós não somos nada separados a não ser humanos limitados pelas barreiras que nos foram impostas. Não há mais morno… por isso não há mais vida. Não há forma de querer lutar nem força para isso. A força que nós tínhamos era apenas conseguida quando estávamos juntos. Nós éramos especiais naquele simples momento quando eu sentia as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Hoje eu ergo a minha mão no vazio e ela parece ridiculamente sozinha como se ela clamasse por algo que não voltará. Tu agora estás longe… do lado certo… do lado quente da barreira que nos separa. Porque? Porque tu és demasiado nobre para voltar atrás mesmo sabendo que não é esse lado que te faz feliz, muito menos o meu, mas sim o intermédio que nós criávamos com os nossos dois lados. Talvez por amizade, juro que não sei... acho que as razões são tantas que tu mal consegues ver uma para te dares ao trabalho de tentar. Não te julgo. Apesar de ser terrivelmente fácil fazê-lo. Afinal agora eu sou apenas frio não é? Eu lamento… Lamento que não haja mais morno. Que não haja mais o complemento de nós dois. Eu lamento pela felicidade plena que nunca mais viremos a ter. E sobretudo eu lamento ter aparecido na tua vida. Talvez se não tivéssemos descoberto quão mágico podia ser a nossa junção, seria fácil viver conforme o "esperado".

Tudo ficou escuro de repente. O frio está a tomar conta de mim… Está gelado aqui. Onde estás tu Hermione? Onde está o teu calor?


End file.
